SCP: Unregistered files
by zombiefear101
Summary: Hello I am Dr. Hook, here to bring you the files of the Unregistered SCP's. These are SCP's currently not in the data banks of our foundation that I will be sharing with my fellow agents to get there feedback. In other words I will be makes files for SCP's that I have made up completely original SCP's within the SCP universe.
1. Dr Hook

Hello everyone I am **[REDACTED]** , but please call Dr. Hook, it will honestly save the redacted much effort in these transcripts. I serve the Special Containment Procedures Foundation. Those you may know it better has the S.C.P Foundation. Were were secure, contain and protect the unknown. For all my fellow agents and authorize personal who read these documents I will be taking you all through the UnRegistered SCPs that are not currently listed within our data banks. We will be looking through files and operatives of the foundations to compile a list and a file for the Unregistered as we await them to be given a more apportionment designations.

I will be overseeing this proceedings of these files and updating them and uploading to the secure line here for all to read and give you thoughts on these horrors. The Unregistered will be station either on site or will be contained at site **[REDACTED]** in **[REDACTED]**.

For the time being until these things are given their proper designation they shall we refereed to as SCP- UR- then there unofficial number. Hopefully that is easy enough to explain.

 **A/N- hello everyone, I will as usual I do not own the SCP and I know these are not the official SCP's however these are SCP that I had made up and I thought it be fun to share them and see how this goes and what everyone thinks of them. I know this chapter is short and it just the introduction. I will be trying to get the first SCP file up by tonight or tomorrow I hope you all enjoy this.**

 **Until next time my fellow agents of the SCP foundation.**


	2. The Twitcher

"Welcome all to my first ever SCP Unregistered file. I'll be taking you on this little journey together." The elderly man spoke, his skin a slight tint of a tan that symbols his old field working days. A small scruff of a goatee hands on his older chin. His head clean of all hair expect for the small dark remnants it had contributed to a buzz cut. In a pure white suit with the ever present SCP Foundation symbol on his white coat. Most notably on this elder man was the absence of his left hand, and in it's place was a long hook.

"I will try not to break up these file readings with myself. Just a brief introduction of who i am. Don't worry we will get more to me later, I just took this time to wave and say hello to all my fellow Agents. Now lets begin"

With his brown eyes adverting away turning to the computer. He gentle moved his hand over the key board and with a second to stare. Clicks the enter Key.

 **[ACCESSING FILE]**

 **Item number:** SCP- 061- UR

 **Object Class:** Euclid

 **Code name:** The Twitcher

 **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP- 061-UR is to be contained in a 6 meter high (20 feet) by 9 meter wide (30 feet) room that the walls are lined with a thin layer of concrete inner wise, and with a 10 centimeters thick (3 inches) lead reinforcements lining the outsides of the wall. The containment mast have on each corner of the room have high powered lights on at all times. Each safely behind bullet proof Plexiglas. With a observation window station at the farther point of the wall about 5 meters high. Which will only be used when testing of by authorized personal with the correct access. Any other time the window shall be behind a slab of lead. SCP-061-UR will be monitor at all times by at least 2 on site personal along with 4 armed guards. At no point expect for testing purposes is audio will be played live from the cell.

No less then 2 D class personal shall be allowed access into the cell to do bimonthly cleaning of the cell, cleaning the residue the thing naturally gives off. During this time SCP-061-UR will be lore to the opposite side of the room by feeding it a livestock, or in distract cases a **[REDACTED]**.

The containment will be armed with a high pressured Tesla coils if the subject gets out of hand and if any attempted to smash through or to phase through the walls shall be meant with activation of the coils. Any attacks on Class D Personal shall be met with gun fire from the Arm unit. The subject shall be taped and recorded at all times, but listening or watching these records is only allowed with proper authorization. To disregard this shall be meant with harsh punishment.

 **Description:** SCP-061-UR is a vaguely humanoid creature that measures approximately 2.7 meters in high (8 feet and 10 inches.). The subject has the body frame of that of a human male who has faced severe starvation. With parts such has the rib cage and spine clearly visible. The subject however seems to be line with a dark spikes that line the crown of its head, shoulder blacks and going up and down its limbs varying in size, length and sharpness. SCP-061-UR limbs are unusually long, with its arms reach down to the floor where it is seen dragging them as it goes. The ends of its hands are 6 long 3.5 centimeter long needle like talons. Which have be viewed to cut through even steel bars. SCP-061-UR is in a constant hunching state. No lips, has it long needle like teeth constantly visible, no eye lids. It eyes at once examination were to believe it had none only to believe it had sockets, however further examinations shows, that the back of the eyes sockets do indeed have pupils. Hair varies from subject.

However the most defining feature about SCP-061-UR, is the constant jerking motion and tweaks and jolts it body would do at random directions but as a constant, even when heavily sedated the jerking never ceases. Thus on site personal have giving the subject the code name The Twitcher. However has the subject jerks about a small see through fragment of the creatures body part that jerk would remain in the place of where it has just moved from. Only for a brief moment. Giving it the illusion of intense speeds. The jerking is instant and the body part will snap to it new location with a blink of a eye has if it didn't move it on its own free well.

061-UR was once to believed to be non sentient showing no high brain functions higher then the constant need to hunt. However on several instances has there be incidents that would claim of the opposite.

061-UR daily pattern is usually met with the subject standing aimlessly in a single spotMs for long intervals of time. Which have ranged to a few minutes to has long as entire months. During this almost dormant phase the only moving it will be doing is the constant twitching.

Onsite **[REDACTED]** currently we have contained several instances of SCP-061-UR. We have contained **[REDACTED]** of them. The first instance of 061-UR was **[REDACTED]** 2002 and the last instance of 061-UR was **[REDACTED]** 2013\. Each instance the on field casualties were high. SCP-016-UR can in a blink of an eye cross distances of about 230 meters (70 feet) in 2 seconds. While in its sprint frenzy the residue after image of its body remains for a brief moment. During capture has form of attack thrown within its line of sight the subject would twitch out of arms way. However anything from out of it's line of sight it would not do the same instance of evasion. Leading many to believer its eyes are the key.

061-UR has been shown to devour and eat its prey, however this seem superficial at best only taking chunks out and occasionally pick at a body but never fully devouring the body. At the moment there been no cases of it relieving itself of what he has devoured. On that note it be noted that 061-UR has a small residue that comes off it body that varies from color, volume and smell. A link between that residue and it victims it devours has yet to be determined. During one of our schedule dissection of a heavily sedated 061-UR no traditional vital organ were found.

What we found during the dissection were several **[REDACTED]**

SCP-061-UR has been known to make audible clicks and hissing sounds coming from its mouth. The clicking has been connected tot eh quick and jerks and twitches the subject makes with its jaws. The hissing those unknown in origin is believe to be made of one of the unusual organs found during one of the live autopsy.

 **Discovery:** SCP-061-UR was discovered after man of the locals in **[REDACTED],** Michigan. Reported in disappearance. Ranging from local pets all the way to civilians and local law enforcement and a report of a strange being. The report was from a local FedEx driver who on his daily trips noticed in a abandon factory a "quick, vanishing and reappearing man was lurking inside of the warehouse." Were locally in bedded agents took note of this and after questioning the man and giving him Class A anesthetics and proceeded to the location.

The second instance of SCP-061-UR was discovered in **[REDACTED]** South Africa. Where disappearance have occurred again ranging from pets all the way to civilians and local law enforcement. The agency go wind of this when a report of a dozen local students broke into a abandon hospital to throw a celebration where they report being attacked by a demon where 7 victims were totaled the rest escaping, giving them Class A anesthetics and proceeded to the location.

 **[Rest of the file has been redacted]**

Side note. We have gathered that during all instances of SCP-061-UR. Where they appear has no connection to one another. All varying from location, temperature and culture. However the one thing that has stayed constant in all instances is that these things have been found near semi-heavy human populated areas and all seem to seek a dark shelter.

 **Tests:** These are the following test that have been allowed public access to that have been used on the SCP-061-UR. All other test will be released in time, must have a higher clearance. Or simply do not exist.

Test 2#- During this test, we took SCP-061-UR and attempted to terminate the specimen. Thi s test was only given out when we have found another instance of SCP-061-UR. Which we have tempted many aspects to terminate the SCP.

\- Gun fire (front)- a small fire squad was called in ordered to Terminate the subject. All bullets or harmful projectiles fired within the SCP's kine of sight were avoid at the last instance doing its jerking motion. This ranges from .50 caliber, all the way down to bow and-arrow and throwing knives. It did not matter the size, the speed or the advance of the attack none of them seem o have even struck the SCP, all striking the wall directly behind it. Our head of security had this to say.

"What the fuck?"

\- Gun Fire (behind)- SCP-061-UR was lured to way opposite of were our team would enter using a Class D personal. When it back as turn the order was given. The fire team unlike previous attempts were successful in making contact with the Subject. The SCP received physical damage until finally flat lining.

Only to reanimate a hour later.

-Drowning- We flooded it tank with water were **[REDACTED].** Water that reaches above SCP-061-UR knees are to never to make contact with SCP-061-UR

-Fire- We set the containment on fire with high powered flamethrowers. After the creature was fully engulf in fire for a solid hour no damaged seem to have been taken from the SCP.

\- Arc Throwers- We moved SCP- 061-UR into a containment aligned with Tesla coil arc throwers. Once activated the the affect was instant. SCP-061-UR flat lined where it reanimated within 3 hours. Test has been done on repeat and amount of voltage does not seem to change the amount of time it has flat line. The only requirementis that the voltage must exceed 5000000 volts. Times range from before reanimation are. between 10 minutes to 27 hours.

-Crushing- **[REDACTED]**

Test 3#- During this test we tried to engage SCP-061-UR in conversation in a interview. The audio file of this test has been corrupted and the ones that aren't need a higher clearance to activate. However SCP-061-UR did not respond to any of our questions. But did react to outside stimuli. It showed obvious curiosity and tried to locate where the voice was coming from. Making its loud clicking and hissing sound. However within a hour of of the interview and listening to the subject. Dr. **[REDACTED]** began to experience obvious signs of paranoia and broke into a cold sweat. Even becoming slight irrational and being skeptical of his own guards. Who at the time were told to were helmets to muffle outside audio.

Then without warning Dr. **[REDACTED]** tempted to terminate SCP-061-UR along with his guards. This action caused SCP-061-UR to look in the direction exactly where the Doctor would be and let out a loud eye piercing scream. The guards suffered no ill affect. But the doctor was medical treated put into a state of shock. Where he self terminated a week after recovering.

All further audio from SCP-061-UR were suspend until further noticed.

Test 7#- This test was testing what the small residue coming off SCP-061-UR is. The lab analyst detected that the residue is made up of. Feces, human tissue, a unknown from of slime, and small traces of mercury.

 **RESTICTION**

\- No water that surpasses the subjects knees is not allowed within contain of SCP-061-UR

\- Audio and Visual contact with the subject exceeding a hour is prohibited unless for testing or authorization.

\- The containment is to be never been fully casts in darkness

\- No instances of SCP-061-UR are to ever come into contact with another instance of SCP-061-UR at anytime.

\- Mirrors are not allowed within the containment.

\- Only agents and security who do not subscribe to any major faith are allowed withing a kilometer of SCP-061-UR

\- SCP- 061-UR is to only be fed for testing purposes.

 **Theories-** Currently going no much is known about the origins of SCP-061-UR. Where did it come from and why it is here or why it does it completely unknown to us. However one of the major theories going around is that SCP-061-UR is a inter dimensional being that has found itself stuck in a a reality that runs through our own where the time and space do not work the way it does for the rest of us but still manifests in our reality. Has long has it makes eye contact with the object it be able to avoid any harm. It is believed that these strange jerks and twitching motions are not caused by muscle spams but cause by the shift of reality, mini worm holes have also been put on the able. However agents if you have another theory you like to put forward please say and I shall alert the current head of research of your theory.

 **Conclusion:** SCP-061-UR is a highly predatory creature who seem to have found a taste for humans. Its jerking motions and speed make it nearly impossible to capture said subject and however the numerous instances of SCP-061-UR have drawn concerns with the foundation believing they may be more out there that we do not fully understand. Most of everything about the subject is unknown. It affect on the human physique is evident, and with many explainable events have occurred with the subject during testing and scenarios.

 **Decision:** SCP-061-UR is to be terminated has soon as possible.

 **[Logging out]**

Well my fellow agents that is the first unregistered file. What do you think of the twitcher.Please comment on what you think of this scp and if you have a theory on this SCP or a test you think we should run please tell and I shall report it immediately. I will attempt to be accessing more SCP UR files as we speak and maybe I be able to access more of the The Twitcher file later.

Dr. Hook signing out.


End file.
